Love @ Risk
Details *'Chinese title:' 爱情风险 **'pinyin:' Àiqíng Fēngxiǎn *'English title:' Love @ Risk (Love at Risk) *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' MediaCorp Channel 8 *'Broadcast period:' 5 August to *'Air time:' 9:00-10:00 PM; Monday to Friday Synopsis The story begins at an old market with a history that goes back more than two decades. Wu Qishan (Tay Ping Hui), a stallholder selling fruits, is an ordinary “uncle” and a maths whiz. He never makes mistakes in calculating the prices of his fruits and he can solve any mathematical problems. The stallholders in the market nicknamed him “573”. In his spare time, Qishan helps out at his mother’s (Xiang Yun) vegetable stall but she is cold towards him. It turns out that Qishan was previously holding a senior position at a finance company. At the age of 30, he became a high flyer in his field. Subsequently, Qishan sets up his own investment company. He identifies an investment product and manages to pull in a number of clients. However, short of $500,000, he discusses with his parents to mortgage their house to secure a loan for him. Both of them reject the idea. As Qishan is full of confidence in himself, he cons his father into signing the mortgage documents and invests the loan obtained. Unfortunately, Qishan’s risk calculation did not involve being conned by his partner cum girlfriend, Lu Huiting (May Phua). Saddled with a $2 million debt, he is not only declared a bankrupt but has to serve a jail term. Qishan’s father, devastated that he has been deceived into mortgaging his house, falls ill and dies in hospital. As a result, Qishan’s mother does not forgive her son. After he is released from prison, Qishan goes back to see his mother but is driven out of the house. He is given shelter by Wang Li’an (Zhang Yao Dong), son of Chicken King (Chen Guo Hua), a stall vendor in the market. Ever since Huiting left, and after he has been released from prison, Qishan often visits her grandfather at “Happy Canine Home”, a private shelter for stray dogs. One day, Qishan and Huiting’s dog meets with an accident. A female volunteer at the dog shelter took the dog to a vet. Qishan sees the handkerchief she leaves behind which arouses his curiosity about its owner. Xin Sisi (Joanne Peh), a rich man’s daughter, is a risk management analyst who assesses investment risks for her clients. One day, she is hounded by a seller which ends up in a car accident. Thankfully, she is saved by a mysterious person. While looking for her savior in the market, Sisi gets into a series of misunderstandings with Qishan so both parties have a bad impression of each other. At the same time, Sisi mistakes Li’an for her savior. Upon finding out that Sisi is the only daughter of the Chairman of Xin Group, Li’an woos her aggressively. Sisi has no lack of suitors, however, she is careful about plunging into a relationship so she scrutinizes everyone of them. Sisi’s housemate is her good friend, Liao Meihao (Kate Pang). Unlike Sisi, Meihao is always seeking a relationship in the hope of finding Mr Right. She pulls Sisi in as a partner to set up “Meihao Marriage Agency”. Meihao advises Sisi to accept Li’an, only to find out that he is Meihao’s “perfect one” in a previous relationship. Li’an is exposed as a love cheater. Li’an thinks that he has a lot of ideas and wants to start a business, but he lacks capital. As a freelance fitness trainer, he meets many women. A lady killer with a glib tongue, he seeks out women with wealth and power to support his business. He is every bit a slick love cheater. A chance meeting leaves Li’an and Meihao with a good impression of each other. Li’an starts courting Meihao after learning that she is the boss of a marriage agency. In time to come, he falls in love with Meihao. When Meihao later exposes his true colours, their relationship turns sour. They bicker upon seeing each other and frequently ruin each other’s plans. In his new business, Li’an gets to know Beauty Foo (Hong Hui Fang), Sisi’s mother who manages a spa. With new capital inflow, his business prospers. Unfortunately, it goes bust and Hei-ge (Brandon Wong) harasses Li’an for repayment of loan. To reduce the debt, Hei-ge asks Li’an to introduce Qishan’s younger sister, Qiyu (Tracy Lee), to him. Qiyu helps out at the vegetable stall, but unwittingly becomes an advertisement star. She thus gets to know Yuanman (Shane Pow), an assistant director, who happens to be Meihao’s younger brother. Qishan disapproves of Li’an’s behavior and the two buddies fall out with each other. Li’an steals his late mother’s jewellery. Enraged, Chicken King chased him out of the house. Down and out, Li’an meets Meihao. Seeing that Li’an is being pressed to repay his debt, she takes Li’an in out of compassion. With Meihao as mediator, Li’an apologises to Chicken King and Qishan. He manages to borrow money from Sisi to pay his debt. Touched by Meihao’s kindness, Li’an pursues her. Just when their love is blossoming, Meihao discovers that she has breast cancer, leaving her in a dilemma. Qishan and Sisi meet again because of an upgrading project at a club. Sisi has the mistaken notion that Qishan and the site supervisor are teaming up against her. The site supervisor plays a prank on Sisi but it causes Qishan and Sisi to be trapped in a lift instead. It was then that Sisi realises that Qishan was the one who saved her life previously. In the dark, a strange feeling develops between them. Later, Qishan sees the amiable side of Sisi at the dog shelter and realises that she is the volunteer he saw on another occasion, and owner of the handkerchief. He develops a liking for her. As both possess a strong character, they rein in their emotions. But their union is predestined. Sisi finally decides to plunge into a relationship while Qishan takes another gamble in love. The two of them become an item. At this juncture, Sisi meets Hao Jiyi (Huang Qi Ming), a senior in school whom she had a crush on. Qishan and Sisi’s relationship is put to a test. Will their love be at risk? Main Cast *Tay Ping Hui as 伍戚山（573）Wu Qishan *Joanne Peh as 辛思思 Xin Sisi *Kate Pang as 廖美好 Liao Meihao *Zhang Yao Dong as 王理安 Wang Li'an *Xiang Yun as 石三妹 Shi Sanmei *Tracy Lee as 伍戚玉 Wu Qiyu *Shane Pow as 廖圆满 Liao Yuanman *Huang Qi Ming as 郝己毅 Hao Jiyi *May Phua as 陆慧婷 Lu Huiting *Hong Hui Fang as 符美丽 Fu Meili (Beauty Foo) *Brandon Wong as 黑哥 Hei Ge *Chen Guo Hua as 王亚财（鸡王）Wang Yacai (Chicken King) *Priscelia Chan as 彭娜娜 Peng Nana *Ye Shi Pin as 辛孝添 Xin Xiaotian External Links Category:Singaporean 2013 Category:Queue